Fuuka Yamagishi
|englishva= (P4A) }} Fuuka Yamagishi is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tactical Support; Priestess Social Link *''Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character; Priestess Arcana *Persona 3 The Movie: Major Character; Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Navigator *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Navigator *Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto: Mentioned *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth '' Design Fuuka is designed with short, teal-blue hair, and dark brownish gray eyes (in the anime cutscene: Fuuka Summons, her eyes are teal green). She is fourth shortest member in S.E.E.S., and she is usually seen having her right arm holding almost behind her left arm. At school and Tartarus, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High. Unlike all the other female students, she doesn't wear a white collared shirt, but instead she wears a teal green turtleneck with flower patterns and white strings tied between her turtleneck to her sleeves, and white tights. On the weekends, and days off, she is wearing a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho that covers her upper body with a yellow flower pattern, long faded jade green skirt, black legging, and black slippers. She is never seen without her turtleneck outfits except on the days off in the summer, where she is wearing a bright aqua green sundress with orange straps and strings tie between her outer chest, and the rest to two strip bottom of her dress, the beach excursion in Yakushima, the Summer Festival where she wears her yukata, the brief school trip in Kyoto where she is wearing a bathrobe, and New Year's Day at the nearby Shrine where she wears her kimono. In Persona 3 The Movie, she wears a plain teal-green turtleneck shirt. After 2 years, Persona 4 Arena, she returns with her hair grown longer, but braided to the front, and her outfit consists of a white-colored sundress with sleeves, black tights, and white leather boots. Personality Fuuka is a shy, sometimes nervous, and friendly student. When October comes, so does her resolve, which happens when a close friend, Natsuki, transfers to another school. She becomes a strong-willed & compassionate young woman after this event. Profile ''Persona 3'' A student of Gekkoukan High School, she serves as the support character for S.E.E.S. Fuuka is a shy junior, thought to be sickly by members of her class (although this turns out to be a rumor to cover up her sudden disappearance). Unlike the other members of S.E.E.S., she does not have any fighting abilities, nor does her Persona. Instead she takes Mitsuru's place as the team's tactical support. Fuuka's role is to forecast where bosses can be found in Tartarus, analyze the weaknesses of various enemies, and give commentary on battles. She also provides information on the medical/combat status of the team. A few months into the school year, Fuuka goes missing for several days. Yukari, Junpei, and the Protagonist decide to investigate after strange things start happening to girls who once bullied Fuuka. It turns out that the girls locked Fuuka up in the school gymnasium, where she accidentally became trapped in Tartarus when the school transformed into Tartarus at midnight. S.E.E.S. takes part in a dangerous mission to rescue her. In the Full Moon Battle following her rescue in Tartarus, Fuuka is awakened to the reality of her Persona power. At the same time, Natsuki, one of the girls who bullied Fuuka, wanders into the first floor of Tarta during Full Moon Operation]]rtus, following the voice of the beckoning Shadow. Fuuka ends up saving Natsuki in spite of all that Natsuki did to her, and they become fast friends afterwards even though Natsuki has no memory of the incident. Under Natsuki and S.E.E.S.' influence, Fuuka changes from a shy and isolated girl into a strong-willed, compassionate young woman. Following the events of October 4, Natsuki announces to her class that she is transferring to a new school, much to Fuuka's shock and disappointment. During lunchtime, Fuuka and Natsuki meet on the roof of the school, and Natsuki explains to Fuuka that her father is sick and as a result of medical payments, her family cannot afford to keep her there at Gekkoukan. Natsuki states that she has changed a lot since she met Fuuka and has resolved to figure out what she really wants in life. She expresses her hope that Fuuka will do the same despite what others may think of her, and tells her goodbye. Alone on the rooftop, Fuuka realizes that both her Persona and her hacking skills are manifestations of her desire to always be connected to her friends. Upon this realization, she resolves to cherish her connections with her friends, and Lucia gives way to Juno. Fuuka is one of the girls that the Protagonist can date over the course of the game. Since dating Fuuka involves tasting her horrible cooking, the Protagonist must maximize his Courage statistic before he can ask her out. If the Protagonist makes the correct choices, Fuuka will fall in love with him, and he can help her to become more comfortable with who she is. She comes from a line of doctors, with her parents being the exception. Because of this, they have an inferiority complex and are distant towards Fuuka aside from her studies. However Fuuka is skilled with computers and machines from watching her father handle electronics, as shown when she gathers information for S.E.E.S. members with her laptop, and her self-made headphones she gives to the Protagonist should her Social Link be maxed. ''The Answer'' *'Initial Persona': Juno At the start of the Answer, Fuuka is one of the few S.E.E.S. members who stay at the Dorm. In the beginning, she attempts to contact Yukari to invite her to join the party they were having only to get turned down. Upon getting trapped in the dorm with her fellow members, Fuuka goes back to the supporting role. She acts as the peace keeper for throughout the story, being the only one to refuse to participate in the fight over the keys (although Akihiko would convince her to help Aigis). ''Portable'' Just like in the previous games, Fuuka is an available Social Link. However, if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, initiating the link only requires a Courage stat of 2. The female protagonist joins her Cooking club, making her and Fuuka the only members. Unlike in the Male Protagonist's route where in Fuuka immediately gave up on cooking after a single failed attempt to make a riceball, she finally becomes adept in cooking in the female protagonist's route, ultimately being able to make a celebration cake (possibly, because the female protagonist helped her in cooking- unlike male protagonist who only helped in tasting). Throughout the entirety of her social link, the female protagonist helps Fuuka overcome her uncertainty, both in her cooking and Persona abilities. Fuuka develops some sort of an admiration for the team's leader due to the protagonist's natural talent in pretty much anything she does, cooking and leading in particular. She feels grateful to the female protagonist for supporting her to succeed, and even said towards the end of her social link that she'll be fine to continue the Cooking Club all by herself- proving her boost of confidence. Fuuka is also involved with the Moon Arcana Social Link, where Shinjiro also tries to teach Fuuka how to cook. Additionally, maxing out her social link on a New Game+ as the male character will allow you to spend time with her during the final cutscene rather than Aigis. ''Persona 4 Arena'' After three years, Fuuka reappears with her new appearance and new attire. She is one of the three collaborators Mitsuru requests assistance from during the incident in Inaba. She appears in the Shadow Operatives' Story Modes, and is involved with Naoto's Story Mode as well (though she does not appear), where she frees Labrys from the Malevolent Entity's control. Fuuka's support capabilities are revealed to be superior to that of Rise Kujikawa, since she can use her abilities not only in the real world, but also in the Midnight Channel, and not even needing to enter the TV to do so, something which amazes the Investigation Team, most especially Rise herself. She's even complimented by the Malevolent Entity for being able to discern its true form, despite not being inside the TV world. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax A few days after the events of ''Persona 4 Arena, Fuuka is apparently kidnapped along with Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis. ''Persona 4 Arena (Manga) Fuuka makes her appearance in the final chapter, where she attempts to disrupt the Malevolent Entity's control over Labrys. Together with Rise, they expel him from her body. Battle Quotes ''Persona 3 *''"No, you can't defeat it! RUN!"'' (Engaging combat with the Reaper) *''"I have feeling that Death is near!" (When the Reaper is about to appear) *"Th-that shadow is dangerous!"'' (Engaging combat with the Reaper) *''"There's one enemy! Attack!" (Engaging combat with a single enemy) *"There are two enemies!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two of them! Attack!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two strong enemies! Attack!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two powerful enemies!"'' *''"There are three enemies! Be careful!" (Engaging combat with three enemies) *"Watch out! There are four enemies!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"There are four enemies! Attack!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"Be cautious, there are four enemies!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"There are five enemies!" (Engaging combat with five enemies) *"There are two powerful enemies!" (Engaging combat with two tough enemies) *"Be careful, those four are powerful!" (Engaging combat with four tough enemies) *"It's powerful, but we can attack first!" (Engaging combat with advantage against a tough enemy) *"There are three of them! Strike first!" (Engaging combat with advantage against three enemies) *"Strike first, but be careful!" (Engaging combat with advantage against enemies) *"An attack! There are two of them!" (Engaging combat after struck by enemies outside) *"Give me a sec; I'll scan the target." (Choose to scan an enemy) *"It has multiple weaknesses." (Enemy has more than one weakness) *"It seems like it's weak against fire." (Enemy is weak against Agi spells) *"There are three enemies left!"'' *''"Two enemies left."'' *''"One enemy left!"'' *''"Only one enemy left."'' *''"There's only one enemy left!"'' *''"You found the enemy's weakness!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"That's the way!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"Keep it up!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"The enemy's off balance! Attack!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"That's it! The enemy is down!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"The enemy is down! Now's your chance!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"Good choice! The enemy is down!" (MC strikes enemy's weakness) *"Yes! The kiss of life!"'' (Protagonist dodges an attack) *''"Yes! You knocked the enemy off balance!" (MC dodges attack) *"Enemy defeated!" (MC defeats an enemy) *"____ defeated an enemy!" (____ defeats an enemy) *"Wow... You're all so powerful!" (using rush with MC) *"If you get into trouble, RUN!" (using rush with MC) *"I'll be cheering you on from here!" (using rush with MC) *"Good luck, everyone!" (using rush with MC) *"The enemy's returned to normal!" (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"Careful, the enemy's going to attack!" (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"*gasp* The enemy..." (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"Agility down! Please be careful!" (Agility lowered) *"*gasp* Look out!" (MC is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"W-Watch out!" (MC is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"Be careful!" (MC is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Junpei-kun!" (Junpei is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Yukari-chan!" (Yukari is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Akihiko-senpai is in trouble!" (Akihiko is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Someone help Mitsuru-senpai!" (Mitsuru is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Ken-kun's in trouble!" (Ken is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Aigis is in trouble!" (Aigis is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"____ is seriously hurt." (____ is low on HP) *"Aigis is still frightened." (Aigis is at "feared" status) *"Mitsuru-senpai is charmed. Use Charmdi!" (Mitsuru is at "charmed" status) *"*gasp* No...!" (MC turned against the party) *"Hey! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" (MC is at "charmed" status) *"No...! Why are you helping the enemy?!" (MC heals enemy) *"*gasp* No... Please get up!" (MC is knocked unconscious) *"Oh no...! (MC is knocked unconscious) *"We need you... Please!! (MC is knocked unconscious) *"Oh no... Yukari-chan!" (Yukari gets knocked out) *"A-Akihiko-senpai!" (Akihiko gets knocked out) *"____ is unconscious." (____ is at "KO" status) *"I don't think you can get away..." (Fail to escape) *"Oh no! The enemy's got you marked!" (Fail to escape) *"The enemy's gone. Great job, guys." (Victory with MC) *"That was a great battle!" (Victory with MC) *"''Great battle!" ''(Victory with MC) *"No Shadows detected. The battle's over." (Victory with MC) *"Good job!" (Victory with MC) *"That was too easy!" (Victory with MC) *"What an easy win!" (Victory with MC) *"Cheaters never win!"'' (When using a cheat) *''"Cheating, huh? I'm disappointed in you."'' (When a player is using a cheat) *''"*gasp* You're cheating!"'' (When using a cheat) *''"Be careful, I sense Death!" (When the Reaper has appeared) Gallery Trivia * If the player accepts the 55th request on New Game+ and challenges Elizabeth before Fuuka joins the party, Fuuka will be the one to comment on Elizabeth's power at the beginning of the battle, although Mitsuru still acts as Information/Support. This happens because the battle was originally programmed with Fuuka as the support character. *If the player uses a cheat for the game, Fuuka will comment on it during a battle. *In Fuuka's concept art, she resembles the Justice S. Link character Chihiro Fushimi. *Fuuka's name is one of the few names in the series with an overline romanization (Fūka) spelled with the "extra u/o" romanization. Most of these names often ignore such a spelling in-game. *In Persona 4 Golden, Yosuke tells a scary story during the ski trip, about a friend's sister who bullied a girl in the same class, and ended up hospitalized. He mentions his friend's sister went to a "prestigious school" and hung out with a "bad crowd". He also says that the events happened three years ago, and Naoto mentions reading a police report about a similar case. This story alludes to the events that happened to Fuuka Yamagishi. *Despite the fact that she is not a playable character, Fuuka still has battle stats such as Defense and Attack. *Fuuka is the only member of SEES who does not gain any HP or SP when leveling up. In the original Persona 3 and FES this can be explained as her Personas, Lucia and Juno, also do not have any of their stats raised when leveling up. However, in Portable, Lucia and Juno do gain points in their stats when leveling up, but Fuuka's HP and SP remains the same. Also, she's the only character whose HP and SP do not jump to 999 when reaching level 99. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Characters Category:Allies